The Halloween Job
by Zevus
Summary: The Leverage team goes trick or treating, but things get a little off course. First they need to get costumes, get in the costumes, and ask Sterling to hand out candy. And it's pretty much impossible for them to get any of that done.
1. Costumes

**Author's Unimportant Note: If you don't review, I'll shut down this story and kill a baby. I'm just joking about shutting down the fic, but a baby will die. Probably.**

**Warning: I curse a lot, and some British people might find this offensive.**

**

* * *

**It was nearing Halloween in the great town of Leverage, and celebration was in the air.

Celebration was pretty much Nate hanging a cheap ass paper ghost on the front door.

This was very displeasing to Parker, which she voiced every second Nate was in earshot.

"WHY CAN'T WE GO TRICK OR TREATING!" She whined.

Nate didn't look up, but responded anyway. "Because we're adults."

Eliot grunted. "Yep."

Hardison, eager to please his crush, piped up. "I think we should go trick or treating. It'll be fun!" He quickly glanced at an oblivious Parker, who was playing mindlessly with her fingernail.

"But Hahdisun." Sophie's stupid British accent rang through the room, much to the team's dismay. "What if somebody poisons the candy? What then?" Sophie started to spaz at the last statement, and Nate had to get her "special" vitamins, along with a paper bag.

Parker screamed with frustration, and Nate passed out from all the estrogen in the room.

Eliot grunted again. "We don't have costumes."

"Not yet, we don't!"

* * *

Nate squinted at the creepy store, but the stringy webs and plastic bats had no effect on the rest of the team. The glass store was covered with stickers, most of them of ghosts and bats and shit.

Parker squealed in happiness and stormed in, bumping into small children, touching all the candy.

A fake looking vampire walked towards them, stopping to stare at Sophie. "My, my. What a lovely piece of flesh. I can practically taste you're sweet blood."

Surprisingly, Sophie giggled, blushing like mad. "You're like Edward, right?" She was looking at the vampire with lust.

Nate stared for a moment. "I want that costume." He said, pointing at the vampire.

Meanwhile, Hardison and Eliot were in the back, along with Parker. "No mayne, I told you; I ain't bein' no ghost."

"C'mon Hardison!" Eliot yelled. "You're so fucking picky!"

"Wha-?" Hardison looked offended. "We just got here, and you demanded I be a ghost."

Eliot changed the subject. "Parker, which costume do you want?"

"None of them. I'm making my own."

This was a little scary, and Eliot thought he should probably say something to Nate, but quickly discarded the thought.

"OHMYGAWD THEY HAVE BEER HERE."

"No they don't, Nate. It's fake blood in a bottle." Sophie held up the bottle, it had a reddish tint to it. "Called 'Tru Blood.' Is that stupid or what?"

Nate frowned in disappointment, but decided to buy the bottle anyway. He took it out of her hand, but before he could hold it securely, Sophie barged past him.

"OH. MY. GOD." Sophie gasped. "I've wanted this for like, ever." She held up a pink princess costume with a cheap plastic wand and crown.

Nate looked at her oddly. "It's for children."

"SO." Sophie screamed. She turned to a dude in a pirate costume. "I want this."

"Sorry, we don't have it in ye size, m'lady." The pirate talked like a moron. "The biggest size is for twelve year olds, ye see."

He waved a plastic sword in Sophie's face, which angered her like a red piece of cloth does a bull.

She grabbed him by the shirt collar and screamed in his face, spraying spittle on his delicate makeup.

"I WANT IT! I WANT IT!" Sophie's stupid accent rang through this room, and Americans were angered at the British's idiocy.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have it in adult sizes, mate." The pirate stuttered. "Ye could try somewhere else, if ye fancy."

"SHUT UP. STOP TALKING LIKE YOU'RE A STUPID PIRATE. NOBODY BELIEVES THAT SHIT. I WANT IT NOW, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE IT TO ME."

The pirate's complexion fell. "I-I'm sorry. I'm really just a shoe salesman named Paul. Really. This is part time. Please don't hurt me!" He tensed up, preparing for a blow.

Sophie dropped him, kicking him a couple times and spitting on him. She brushed off the pink costume, holding her head arrogantly as she walked away from him.

Nate was in the corner, trembling, as if Sophie was going to hurt him. He covered his face with his soon-to-be-bought vampire costume, not letting go.

"C'mon Nate, we have to go check on the rest of the team." Sophie screamed, angering the Americans' further.

When Sophie and Nate got to the back where most of the costumes were, Hardison had already been convinced to be a ghost. Eliot threatened to beat the shit out of him if he didn't.

He tried to be discreet about it, but everybody noticed Eliot hovering around a particular costume; Dorothy Gale from _The Wizard of Oz_.

It was surprising, yet not.

Nate hurried in the dressing room, claiming he wanted to make sure his "Edward" costume fit properly. After about twenty minutes, Sophie finally kicked the door down, finding Nate passed out from drunkeness.

"NATE. FUCKING WAKE UP." Sophie was kicking his limp body. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DRIVE YOU ASSHOLE."

* * *

The team steadily made their way to the checkout center at the front of the store. Sophie delicately placed her princess costume on the counter, telling the clerk to be "extra careful."

"AHHH! I want it!" Parker pointed to a pen that looked like a blood filled syringe.

"Parker, it's not real. It's a pen." Hardison explained calmly.

"No. I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"You want it for yourself; you don't want me to have it."

"Parker, there's about a dozen pens there." Hardison tapped his fingers on each one.

"But only one of them is real."

Meanwhile, Eliot was trying to discreetly slip his costume on the counter. He couldn't do it very well, because he was the one dragging Nate out by the ankles.

"WHAT are you doing?" A lady who looked about forty stared disapprovingly at Eliot. She glanced up and down at a passed out Nate, looking sympathetic. "What are you doing dragging this poor old man?"

Sophie shoved Eliot away to face the lady. "Okay, first off, he's not old. He's incredibly sexy. Second, he's not poor. He could have LOTS of money if he wants to. Third, we're not dragging him. He's going to go in a cart soon."

Sophie finished the sentence with punching the chick in the face.

* * *

"Are you sure it was okay to take the shopping cart home?" Asked Hardison nervously. He was pushing the cart up the stairs where Nate lived.

Parker was gnawing on one of those syringe pens, saying blood tasted "delicious."

Eliot was drawing dicks on Nate's face. Sophie wasn't appreciative.

"Blahhher, wha-?" Nate groggily raised his pretty head. His eyes widened, and soon he was acting like he was being attacked, which was sad, because jumping out of a cart while you're in the middle of a staircase isn't a very good idea.

Nate's spazzing body landed right on Sophie, who was at the bottom. She blushed, giving little attempts to push him away. "_NATE_! I don't like you THAT way."

Hardison giggled.

The next day Nate was busy scheduling everything. "Okay, October 31, a Sunday. Nine days from now."

"Who's going to hand out candy?"

"wat."

Parker got up. "I asked, who's going to hand out candy? We can't let the kiddies starve in your apartment building, Nate."

"wat." This time it was Sophie.

"Does it matter?" Eliot grunted.

Nate silenced him. "I'll-" He stopped, adding suspense.

"I'll call Sterling."


	2. Getting Ready

**Author's Unimportant Note: YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE READING. I KNOW WHO ALL OF YOU ARE! Don't take that seriously. I have minor anger issues.**

**

* * *

Conversation between NATHAN FORD and JAMES STERLING at approxomentally 10:32 PM.**

_(sound of phone ringing)_

**Sterling: **_(groggily) _Hello?

**Ford: **Um...

**Sterling: **Who is this?

**Ford: **Nathaniel Fordiford.

**Sterling: **_(suspiciously)_ That sounds familiar.

_(sound of pages being flipped, STERLING cursing.)_

**Sterling: **Nate!

**Ford: **Er, that's not my name.

**Sterling: **I've been searching for you! I'm tracing your phone call right now.

_(Conversation disconnected by NATHAN FORD)_

**Conversation between NATHAN FORD and JAMES STERLING at approximately 11:00 PM.**

**Ford: **I need your help.

**Sterling: **_(sad) _I didn't get to track you're call.

**Ford: **Oh, erm, that's unfortunate for you.

_(silence)_

**Ford: **Like I said. I need your help.

**Sterling: **Whatever. Anything that will stop me from shooting myself.

_(silence)_

**Ford: **I need you to watch my apartment while me and the team go trick or treating.

**Sterling: **Whatever.

**Ford: **Great! I have a costume for you.

_(Conversation disconnected by JAMES STERLING)_

_

* * *

_Sterling showed up at Nate's apartment drunk and in a bad mood. When Nate cautiously opened the door, Sterling stumbled in, mumbling. "Why? WHY? Just one con artist, and I can't fucking catch him. Or can I..."

Nate jumped away at the last statement, but still was caught by Sterling. "Please, let me go, take Sophie instead!"

_(beat of silence)_

"Puhh! Nate!" Sophie scolded. "We're not in the transcript anymore!"

Sterling let go of Nate's collar; not because he wanted to, because at that moment Parker rammed into him.

"What the HELL?" Sterling brushed his coat off, glaring at the blonde. She was wearing a large cardboard box that was painted black, and had a number pad off to one side, with a door taking up the rest.

"I'm a SAFE!" Parker screamed. "Hardison. Guess the code. Guess."

"Er, I dunno. 4."

"Well c'mon. Try it. Punch the number in. Try and..." Parker stopped. "Open my safe."

Nate had to take Hardison to the hospital because he was brain dead, and by the time they returned, everybody was in their costumes.

Eliot was busy shaving his legs, and Sophie was complaining to Sterling that her costume was ripping.

Sterling had on black tights, with cat ears and whiskers painted on his cheeks.

"IT'S nearly Halloween. The costume won't fit!" Sophie wined. "Here James, zip it up."

"No."

"What? Scared of a lil' skin?"

Sterling wasn't about to deal with Sophie's conceited shit today. "Listen, I'm not going to sit here, listening to you complain about your stupid dress not fitting. Heave your British ass out of this country if you don't like the Halloween stores here."

Sophie had a disgusted look on her face, and turned to Eliot. "Eliot, are the pigtails necessary?"

"Dorothy had pigtails. Now Eliot has pigtails." Was his heavily grunted reply.

Hardison was scrambling into his ghost costume, afraid that Halloween would start without him. "Hey, Hardison!" Eliot yelled. "We should get a cone to stick up there!"

"Not funny, mayne, not funny."

Parker was busy opening and closing her safe, trying to memorize the combination.

"Okay Sterling." Nate was adjusting his vampiah teeths. "Watch the house. I left a bowl of candy and shit on the counter, just sit outside and hand out all the candy to kids."

"Whatever." Sterling was pouring alcohol in a coffee cup. Nate snatched it away. "You'll scare the children."

"I'M A GROWN ASS MAN, IN A BLACK TIGHTS." Sterling screamed. "Give me the drink."

"Sophie open my safe!"

"_Parkah_, I can't. You refuse to tell me the combination."

"OPEN IT!"

"I can't."

Parker pouted, but eventually crowded the team around her. "K, so the combination is...[censored]."

"How original." Eliot mocked, but stopped when Sophie slapped him on the arm.

Parker wasn't finished. She whispered the "combination song" in their ears.

"We have a genius in the room, guys. Call Bill Gates. We've found him a new programmer."

"SHUT UP ELIOT! How about you try and make up something!"

Eliot proceeded to recite the first 100,000,000,000 digits of pi, and by the time he was done, it was time for Halloween.


	3. Trick or Treat

**Author's Unimportant Note: I didn't update for a while because I'm lazy. I bet you expected a reasonable excuse, didn't you? Well THIS IS WHAT YOU FUCKING GET FOR NOT REVIEWING AND BENDING OVER.**

**

* * *

**_**Le Prologué**_

Sterling sat in a chair in front of Nate's apartment, a bowl of candy in his lap. The black tights were currently riding up his ass, but Sterling was too depressed to fix it. He was resting his hand on his beautiful head and staring off absentmindedly.

_**End of Le Prologué**_

_**

* * *

**_"TRICK OR TREAT!"

The team had drove to a more populated neighborhood, and there was already kids swarming around them. Vampire Nate almost ran over a couple, but Princess Sophie caught the wheel so he just ran into one instead.

They were all standing outside their first house, Parker at the front. An old woman, about thirty, answered the door.

"OH MY GOD." Hardison screamed. "BETTY WHITE, I ADORE YOUR WORK!"

Okay, so she was only thirty, but she really did look like Betty White.

Betty White slammed the door in their faces. Eliot's face fell. "Hardison! She had Dum Dum Pops! Why'd you go do that?" His question was left unanswered; Hardison was busy peeking in the window. "PLEASE! BETTY COME BACK!"

"You guys are morons." Sophie huffed away, almost tripping as she made her way to the next house. The rest of the team had brought pillow cases but Sophie refused and brought a plastic princess bucket.

Dumbass.

Nate looked around nervously. "Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. WHY ARE THERE SO MANY VAMPIRES?"

"They're different kinds, Nate." Eliot grunted. "That one is Bill Compton, the second is Edward Cullen, and the third is Lestat. You're the only Dracula."

"Not to mention the fact that they're all 10 but you!" Hardison added in a mockingly cheery tone.

* * *

"You can't have the candy."

"BUT I WANT IT!"

"You can't have the candy."

"BUT I WANT IT!"

Sterling sighed as he looked up to the sky. A group of prick little kids were in front of him, all dressed as police officers.

"Look, I already gave you a piece."

"Yeahhhh." An ugly blond boy said, drawing the word out. "But you gave me Snickers. I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Not my fucking problem. Trade with your ugly friends."

"What does "fucking" mean?"

Sterling stared at him. "Ask your parents, kid."

The ugly blond started screaming and running to his parents.

* * *

Parker was wobbling across the street to the next house, but Sophie shoved her way past the thief; Hardison was angered by this.

"Hey! Sophie! Why'd you do that mayne?" Hardison swirled his ghost costume menacingly. He danced over to Sophie, where he grabbed the white sheetlike fabric and raised it up to where it was swarming over both their heads. It slowly buzzed upward, growling hungrily.

Eliot snorted. "That's not possible."

The sheets collapsed.

Candy was getting hard to come by; a lot of the people refused to give them candy, especially to Sophie.

Sophie hissed and clawed and scratched; but the doors remained shut. "We should TP them, guys."

"But then I'd mess up my costume!" Eliot whined. Realizing how gay that sounded, he quickly followed up with, "And uh, Parker's safe would be broken."

They hadn't made much progress because Parker had to keep opening and closing her safe after each batch of candy.

"GUYS! I FORGOT THE CODE!" She screamed.

Nate let out a huff of air. "Okay, Parker. What's the song?"

"You guys have to siiiiiing it to me!"

The team huddled up close to her. Sophie rolled her eyes. They all sung.

"One two three, That's the key. Three two one, now we're done."

Parker punched 123321 into the number pad, and clouds of smoke rolled out of the safe as it creeped open. She shoved her candy into the safe and quickly slammed it shut.

Eliot was rubbing lube on his legs to make them shine. His pigtails were getting a bit loose, so they had to stop for him to fix them. Meanwhile, Nate was getting a good look at Sophie's ass as she climbed a tree to throw toilet paper in it.

"QUICKLY NATE! CATCH!" A toilet paper roll hurtled towards him, and he soon became its bitch as it hit him in the face.

Nate quickly shoved it to Hardison, and Hardison almost immediately threw it to Eliot. But that time, the whole yard was disgusting. Parker was spray painting safes all over the person's house.

"What the HELL." A big buff black dude strutted out of the house, followed by his pissed off wife.

Oh shit.

Nate, Hardison, Eliot, and Parker made a run for it, but the big buff black dude managed to get Sophie.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Nate, even though he continued to run away and made no attempt to chase after her.

"Who cares?" Eliot yelled, fixing his dress.

Hardison was trying to discreetly "bump" into Parker, but failed because her costume was in the way.

* * *

**Transcript from 911 call at approximately 7:30 PM**

.

**Clerk: **911. What is your emergency?

**Caller: **There's a creepy man handing out candy. He's yelling at the children.

**Clerk: **Can you describe this man?

**Caller: **Well, um, he's wearing black tights and cat ears.

_(silence)_

**Clerk: **Erm, can you repeat that?

**Caller: **Black tights. Cat ears.

_(Sound of screaming and phone being taken away)_

**Unknown Caller: **HEY! ARE YOU FUCKING REPORTING ME, BITCH?

**Caller: **YOU'RE BEING MEAN TO MY CHILDREN.

**Unknown Caller: **This is my house. You don't like it, go the fuck away.

**Caller: **This isn't your house.

**Unknown Caller: **How would YOU know?

_(Sound of gel mask being ripped off of face)_

**Caller: **My name is Maggie Collins.

**End of transcript.**

**

* * *

**Sophie finally caught up to the team as they were nearing their last house. By now Nate was uber drunk, and was staggering. "OH MY GAWD. SOPHIE'S BACK!" Nate collapsed on a nearby bush and didn't bother getting back up.

Sophie let out an angry squeal. "_PARKAH_. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Parker was squinting with concentration and rubbing the front of her safe. "Trying to remember the combination."

"One two three, I have to pee." Nate slurred, raising his head. "Three two one, I just took a shit."

By the time they all made it home Hardison was blabbering about how the candy he got was better than everybody else's, and Sophie kept interrupting him by saying how she and the big buff black dude became lovers.

Nobody expected to see Sterling leaning against a pyramid of beer cans that he had apparently crafted during their absence. "ISN'T IT BOOTIFUL?" He smiled appreciatively up at it.

"Okay James, let's get you inside." Sophie ordered. "Where's the key?"

Sterling stopped. "I'm not letting you in. You don't own this house."

"But I do." Nate objected.

"No you don't. THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

* * *

Sophie gently stroked Sterling's face with the back of her hand. He was laying on the couch, looking as peaceful as he'll ever be. "It's such a shame we had to knock him out."

Nate nodded in agreement.

SUDDENLY

The bathroom door swung open, and Maggie entered the room.


	4. Unexpected Surprises

**Author's Unimportant Note:** **There's some pretty dark humor in this last chapter, and some Sophie and Maggie bashing. And yes, I am fully aware the title for this chapter is ****redundant.** **Have fun.**

* * *

Maggie strided confidently into the room, Nate's jaw practically to the floor. Maggie stopped to give Sophie the stink eye before continuing to stare at the line of people.

"M-Maggie." Nate stuttered, eyes wide in amazement. "What are you doing here?"

Maggie closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and revealing excitement. "I've thought about it for a while, and I've decided I want to be on your team!"

Sophie dropped her candy bucket. "YOU decided?" She snorted, fluffing up her skirt. "Just because you're Nate's ex doesn't mean you have the right to be on his team. It takes EXTRA-special training to be a con artist."

Maggie ignored her. "I want to be The Grifter."

Sophie fumed black smoke and tried to burn Maggie with her eyes.

"Erm..." Nate searched for words. "Sophie's the grifter." He glanced around quickly, tugging at his vampire teeth and giving a half hearted laugh.

Maggie pulled him close, and tried to discreetly whisper in his ear. "We could get rid of unneeded baggage, if you catch my drift."

Everybody heard this, except for Parker and Hardison, who were trading candy. Eliot had decided that he liked being a woman and was shaving his already shaved legs, so he really didn't care about the comment.

Sophie was building a bomb out of her candy, a twizzler as a fuse, and caramel as glue. When Maggie wasn't looking she shoved it into the blonde's purse.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Sophie laughed cheerfully. "How about this? You run down to the drug store and buy some headache pills and we'll write down your contract while you're gone."

"Thank you!" Maggie screamed joyfully. "Oh my god." she said, happiness glittering in her blue eyes. "This is as happy as I've ever felt since Sam died."

Regret showed in Sophie's eyes for a moment, but it was soon gone. This bitch wouldn't steal her man, her job, and her pride that easy.

"Okay, okay." Sophie rolled her eyes playfully. "Go on, get out of here." She gave Maggie a pat on the shoulder. Maggie turned to her. "And you! You've always been so nice to me. I used to think that you might resent me for being Nate's ex-wife, but I guess not."

Second thoughts creeped into Sophie's mind again, but she pushed all doubt away.

Maggie grabbed her bomb-infested purse and skipped out of the door.

* * *

_Kaboom!_

Pieces of concrete and chocolate scattered everywhere, fated to lay on the sidewalk until the crime scene cleanup picked it up. In the middle of the explosion lay a blonde woman, clothes smeared with dirt and eyes snapped shut. She was almost near the corner drug store when the awful explosion happened.

A nearby dog walker ran up to the site, his short man shorts unattractively plastered against his man thighs. His companion, a pit bull chihuahua mix, cautiously sniffed the woman's hair. At the contact, her eyes flew open and she let out this sound similar to an unexpected or unwanted orgasm.

"Ma'am. Ma'am!" The dog walker squatted down next to her, giving her great view up his shorts. Another mood killer. "Ma'am! Should I call a doctor?" Dumbass.

The woman attempted to grab his hand, but groped him instead. Wonderful. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, and threw her head back and wailed into the sky.

"THAT STUPID BITCH!"

* * *

"I'll trade you a mini Snickers bar for three Jolly Ranchers, as long as one of them is blue."

"Damnit Parker, why do you always demand to own all of the Jolly Ranchers? You know I have a fetish for Snickers."

"Deal or no deal." Parker grunted, holding the Snickers protectively against the cardboard on her chest.

"Deal." Hardison sighed as he slumped his shoulders, defeated.

Eliot pushed his way to the table. "I'll trade you ALL of my Pixie Sticks for a fucking Twix bar."

"Mini?"

"Duh."

Hardison shoved a crumpled Twix bar to Eliot, who grabbed at it eagerly. "Uhum." Hardison looked expectantly at Eliot.

Eliot reached into his plaid pocket and pulled out five Pixie Sticks. "Feel free to snort until you're dead."

Hardison neatly placed the sticks in a row in front of him, choosing an end purple. Dumping the insides on the table, he pulled out a small straw.

"Who wants to go first?"

The table remained silent. Finally, Parker spoke up. "I nominate Sophie."

Sophie was sweating and fiddling with her fingernail, pacing around the room. "What?"

"Snort." Hardison used his pinkie to push the powder closer to Sophie. "A unanimous decision."

Nobody but Parker actually voted, but that didn't seem to matter.

Sophie grabbed the straw, and in a time frame of five milliseconds, snorted the whole damn thing.

Hardison gasped like a girl, and not even Eliot or Parker said anything. Sophie started coughing up purple globs, and quickly grabbed a tissue.

Bad timing for the door to wildly swing open and Maggie show up, huh?

"Oh look, Maggie's dressed as a zombie."

"Sshh Parker. Not right now." Eliot hissed.

Maggie's dress was ripped, and her eyes blazed fire. Dirt was smeared across her cheeks, and her hair was ratty. She looked exactly like Edie Britt from Desperate Housewives on a good day.

"YOU." She raised a shaking, crooked finger at Sophie. "You british, tea sipping whore." Sophie gasped, but Maggie continued, taking wobbly steps toward her. "I knew you hated me. I knew it. You always have. I should have shipped your soft ass back to your own country a long time ago."

"Yeah well..." Sophie searched for insults. "Sam is dead!"

"Seriously?" Hardison whipped his head to look at her. "Is that the best you can do?"

Maggie leaped at Sophie, nails extended and fury in her eyes. It sounded like cats fighting as the two women rolled around the room, clawing at each other's face. It would have made a great porno, and Hardison started to film it.

Suddenly, Nate staggered into the room, in his jammies and a confused expression on his face. "What IS going on?"

The two women stopped fighting. Sophie had a long, sexy cut across the length of her face that was sure to scar. Maggie looked the same.

"She tried to BOMB me." Maggie shrieked, pointing a finger at Sophie like a first grader. Sophie gave a shriek of her own.

Sterling cautiously appeared behind Nate, shirtless. "Honey, what's going on?" He stopped suddenly, realizing everybody was in the room and could hear and see him.

The room died. No sound, no movement; nothing. After about ten minutes, Parker broke the silence.

"I don't get it."

"You're not old enough to get it." Hardison whispered gently, giving her a pat on the head.

"Shut up Hardison." Eliot grunted. "You don't get it either."

Nate swiveled his head around. "Well this sucks."

Sterling backed into the bedroom, and Nate followed.

* * *

On a rainy day like this, Sophie would usually expect it to be a horrible day, but today was different. Nothing could go bad today.

Sophie twisted and turned to avoid the puddles on the sidewalk as she weaved her way to her destination. She only stopped to stare at a young couple, longing in her brown, british eyes as they happily walked by.

At last, Sophie finally reached the last apartment on the row. She climbed up the wet steps carefully, stopping only at one with a thousand cracks in it. She rapped gently at the door, putting her hands behind her back and looking up at the sky.

Maggie swung open the door, still wounded from their battle. But instead of yelling at the stupid british woman, Maggie smiled.

"Thought you would never come." She whispered, before grabbing her girlfriend and shutting the door.

* * *

**Author's Unimportant Note 2: I really got off track with this chapter. It seems to happen a lot with my multichapter fics. I thought the ending was really funny because Sophie screams homophobe.**

**

* * *

**Oh yeah.

The fucking end.


End file.
